


Falling

by crazyjane



Series: SpookyVIXX October 2020 [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Souls, SpookyVIXX October, Supernatural Elements, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane
Summary: ‘Bean,’ Sanghyuk said in as neutral a tone as he could manage ‘what’s going on? Talk to me. Whatever it is, we can work it out, right?’ Cliched words, straight out of a bad police drama. It sounded ridiculous, but right then he couldn’t think of anything better.Hongbin laughed at that, high and hysterical. ‘You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Just … trust me,please, you have to go. It’s not safe here.’
Series: SpookyVIXX October 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 already! I'm slightly behind, but hopefully can get back on schedule.
> 
> Prompts: soul + 'You see it now, don't you?'
> 
> Hongbin stans, I'm sorry. What can I say? You always whump the ones you love ...

Sanghyuk registered the scene in front of him in three rapid blinks.

_One._

Hakyeon, wearing only sweatpants riding low on his hips, standing against the wall of the living room, hands raised.

_Two._

Hongbin, in the middle of the room, staring wild-eyed at Hakyeon, shaking. Naked.

_Three._

The knife in Hongbin’s hand.

Sanghyuk stammered, ‘Hyung, what the hell?’

Hakyeon took a single step. ‘ _Don’t move!_ ’ Hongbin screamed. ‘Hyukkie, go, get out of here, I don’t know how long I can hold him, _go now_!’

Sanghyuk didn’t budge. ‘Bean,’ he said in as neutral a tone as he could manage given Hongbin was holding a fucking _kitchen knife_ on his own boyfriend, ‘what’s going on? Talk to me. Whatever it is, we can work it out, right?’ Cliched words, straight out of a bad police drama. It sounded ridiculous, but right then he couldn’t think of anything better.

Hongbin laughed at that, high and hysterical. ‘You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Just … trust me, _please_ , you have to go. It’s not safe here.’ He gestured with the knife, pointing it straight at Hakyeon. ‘ _He’s_ not safe, he’s not what we thought he was, he’s not … not human.’

‘What?’ said Sanghyuk. ‘You’re not making any sense.’

‘I know you can’t see it. I couldn’t, none of us could.’ Again that hopeless, unhinged laugh. ‘But I see you now,’ Hongbin hissed, ‘I see you, _god_ , I wish I didn’t.’ He was shaking more violently now, his legs barely holding him up

‘Hongbin-ah …’ Hakyeon’s voice was soft, a caress.’Dearest … put down the knife. You’re going to hurt yourself.’

Hongbin’s face twisted. ‘I loved you,’ he cried, and Sanghyuk saw Hakyeon wince at the use of the past tense. ‘I let you in. I let you _touch_ me, and all this time …’ Hongbin’s voice broke, became a barely audible plea. ‘Was any of it real? Any of it? What _are_ you?’

Slowly, Hakyeon lowered his hands, holding Hongbin’s gaze with his own. ‘I’m exactly who I’ve always been,’ he said. ‘I’m the one who loves you. I’m not the one who’s changed, dearest, but it’s all right.’ He moved again, and when Hongbin said nothing, came closer. ‘You need help. I’ll help you, we all will.’ His tone was so quiet, almost a purr. ‘I’ll stay by your side, I’ll always be here for you. Just put down the knife.’ Hongbin let out a choked sob. ‘Shh, Hongbinnie, shh, it’s all right, give me the knife.’

‘Hakyeon …’ Hongbin’s arm dropped, and he stared at his lover with fearful hope. ‘I can’t … it hurts, I … please …’

Hakyeon closed the distance, murmuring reassurances mixed in with soothing noises. He raised his hand slowly to Hongbin’s face, and for a moment, Hongbin started to sway forward into the touch. Then his eyes snapped wide again. He shrieked, shoving Hakyeon away, stumbling backwards. ‘No! No! Get off me, don’t touch me!’ He swept up the knife towards Hakyeon’s face, barely missing. ‘Look, Hyukkie, _look_ at him! See? You see it now, don’t you? You can see what he is, you can -’

‘ _Sleep_ ,’ said Hakyeon sharply, and Hongbin collapsed like his strings had been cut.

Instantly, Hakyeon crouched down, pressing two fingers against the side of Hongbin’s neck, then laying his hand across Hongbin’s forehead. He sighed. Only then did Sanghyuk approach, standing over them. ‘What happened?’ he asked.

Hakyeon looked up, regret clear in his eyes. ‘I lost control.’

Crossing his arms, Sanghyuk blew out an irritated breath. ‘You got carried away, and let him see you,’ he said flatly. There was no trace of respect in his voice, none of the habitual deference he usually showed to the leader. When Hakyeon didn’t answer, he went on, ‘You were supposed to be careful, he was supposed to last us both for months.’

‘I’m sorry,’ said Hakyeon.

‘Is there anything salvageable?’ Hakyeon shook his head; Sanghyuk growled, low in his throat. ‘Dammit. Now what? The others will be home soon, how are we going to explain this? We can’t just kill him, and if he talks …’

‘So let’s not stop him from talking,’ Hakyeon said. ‘I can … amplify the damage. Spread it right through his mind. It’ll just look like he had a breakdown.’

Sanghyuk considered for a long moment. ‘I can work with that,’ he said finally. ‘And we’ll tell the others we noticed he was under strain, but that we didn’t talk about it because we thought he’d get better on his own. We have to act devastated, really sell it.’ Hakyeon nodded. ‘Do it.’ As Hakyeon went to place his hands over Hongbin’s temples, Sanghyuk said, ‘All that effort, getting him to open up, to let us in … what a fucking waste.’

‘I’m _sorry_ ,’ Hakyeon said again. ‘I couldn’t help it. When he finally surrendered, when I _tasted_ him …’ He shuddered with the memory. ‘I haven’t felt that way in a long, long time.’

‘What was he like?’ 

Hakyeon looked up at Sanghyuk, his eyes dark with lust. ‘Like an angel, falling.’ Sanghyuk knelt, then, and captured Hakyeon’s mouth with his own, exploring with his tongue. When he pulled away, he was shaking..

‘I can still taste him on you,’ he said breathlessly, and kissed Hakyeon again, hungrier this time. Hakyeon melted against him, but then his knees bumped against Hongbin’s body, and he made himself pull away. Sanghyuk chased his lips.

‘Wait,’ said Hakyeon, fighting to get his own breathing under control. Sanghyuk hissed in frustration. ‘Let me … let me take care of this first. We’ll have time, before the others … we’ll have time.’

‘ _Hurry_ ,’ growled Sanghyuk. He made himself sit back, watching as Hakyeon cupped Hongbin’s face in his hands and bent down to place their foreheads together. Hongbin’s face was beautiful even in sleep, soft and vulnerable, and Sanghyuk thought again, _what a fucking waste_. Then Hakyeon went to work, and Sanghyuk could feel the tendrils of his mind slither into Hongbin’s, tangling, pulling, tearing. Taking Hongbin’s brief glimpse of his true self and feeding it with his own corruption, dissolving the last traces of sanity. It was utterly mesmerising. Sanghyuk’s arousal swelled again, but he didn’t move. Hakyeon was an artist; he deserved respect for that, even if his lack of self-control had deprived Sanghyuk of the exquisite taste of Hongbin’s soul.

Held under by Hakyeon’s command, Hongbin whimpered, but did not wake. His lips moved, shaping a single, hopeless whisper, ‘... _please_ …’ He fell silent. Hakyeon straightened up, his eyes closed, allowing himself a moment to linger, admiring his artwork.

They would need to make other plans. Deprived of Hongbin, an alternative needed to be found, and fairly quickly. Taekwoon, perhaps. The man was weak to Sanghyuk’s façade of youthful enthusiasm, and half in love with Hakyeon already. He wouldn’t be as satisfying as Hongbin had promised to be, but their choices were limited now. This time, Sanghyuk would make sure they only took small sips, and never, _ever_ , let their guard down. It would make for lean eating, and they’d have to move on before Taekwoon was completely empty; while one breakdown in an idol group was explainable, the loss of a second member would raise too many questions. They’d survived this long by being careful, and Sanghyuk wasn’t about to let anything jeopardise that.

Hakyeon stirred, and opened his eyes. ‘It’s done,’ he said. Sanghyuk stood, and reached down to help Hakyeon rise. ‘No more waiting,’ whispered Hakyeon. ‘I want you to fuck me while you can still taste him inside me.’ 

Sanghyuk glanced down at Hongbin, who had curled in on himself. _You saw him unmasked_ , he thought, _you saw him glorious. What was it like for you?_ Too much for any human mind to bear, he knew, and yet Sanghyuk wondered; before his mind fractured, was there a moment of clarity when he truly understood? He thought of Hongbin screaming, _I see you, I see you_. Hongbin pleading with him, _you see it now, don’t you?_

‘You poor fool,’ said Sanghyuk. ‘I always could.’ 

Hakyeon caught Sanghyuk by the hand and started to lead him out of the room. ‘Leave it,’ he said, his voice rough with desire. ‘Come. Now.’

Sanghyuk followed.

Left behind on the floor, shattered, Hongbin opened his eyes. And then didn’t move again, except for the shallow, rapid rise and fall of his chest. His face was perfect and blank, but behind his unblinking eyes …

 _Falling_ , Hakyeon had said.

Hongbin was still falling.

He would fall forever.


End file.
